


It Was A Slow Day at Work, Boss

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Other - Freeform, Scrabble, friendship fic, slow days at work, team fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrabble, anyone? Neal convinces Diana and Jones to play a game of Scrabble as Peter is off buying them all lunch when they’re *supposed* to be working on the latest bunch of boring fraud cases. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Slow Day at Work, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Played scrabble recently, and decided to tie the game in with the White Collar team that I'm familiar with. Hope people enjoy it.

“Oh come on-you cannot possibly have enough tiles to spell that!” Jones’s protest was the first thing Peter heard as he opened the doors into the White Collar division, while juggling a bag of really good smelling Chinese food. Jones normally didn’t protest like that, and he wondered what was going on. 

“I can so,” Came Diana’s smug retort. “I used to play chess with my dad on weekdays-he’d teach me all sorts of words that can be used on the board, and whip the snot out of me too. It’s nice to work that on someone else. Hey, boss.” She added, as she spotted Peter coming in. 

“Is that Chinese?” Neal asked, his head popping up from the game of which he was studying. 

Peter finally got a look at what they were doing, and snorted at seeing the Scrabble board game set up, and a good chunk of the board no longer blank.

“Yes, it’s Chinese. Scrabble Diana, Jones? Really?” He asked, staring at the board. 

“It was a slow day at work, boss. And besides, how often do we play games when working?” Diana challenged. “Come on, pull up a chair. It’s lunch hour anyway.” She added, and he sighed. 

“I’m going to have fun explaining this to El later, about how I’m not earning enough because I’m playing Scrabble when I’m working…”

Predictably, the next word that Neal spelled on the board was ‘spoilsport’, which sent them all off except Peter whose eyes narrowed. 

Oh, he was going down…

“Burke! What are you doing?” Agent Hughes voice made them all pause, and they looked up. Peter winced, but then his eyes widened when Agent Hughes pulled up a chair. “I haven’t played in years. Give me some tiles, Caffrey. I’m having hell with that paperwork, and maybe this will help me de-stress a bit. Is there any kung pow chicken in there, Burke?”

“Uh…I think so, boss.” Peter scrambled for the Chinese and began passing it around. He half-smiled when he managed to spell ‘winning’ on the board, and got himself a fair amount of points by landing on two triple letter scores.

He’d have to ask El to buy the game when he got home, so that he and his wife could play, and Neal whenever he came over too. 

Maybe they should have more slow days at work.  
~*~

End.


End file.
